


it hurt me when you fell

by deadlocking



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Drabble, Flashbacks, M/M, i have a lot of mcreyes feels okay, i wrote this in like 15 minutes be gentle, i'm going with 'mccree doesn't know reaper is gabe yet' for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlocking/pseuds/deadlocking
Summary: 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven? and are you still down there to catch me when i fall after you?'





	it hurt me when you fell

**Author's Note:**

> A McReyes drabble based on a headcanon I have with my fianceé.

Falling is such an exhilarating feeling. He should fear it, should fear an almost inevitable death when he reaches the bottom. If it isn’t death, then maybe it’s an unimaginable pain. Yet, he closes his eyes and feels the rush of air in his descent, relishing in the weightlessness. It’s oddly peaceful. Timeless. There’s an end approaching, yes, but he doesn’t worry.

 

He’s never had to fear falling. He never hits the ground. Instead, he’s cushioned in the arms of another, and he can’t help but open his eyes.

 

“You’re a dumbass.”

 

A grin finds its way onto his face. Adjusting his hat, Jesse squirms in his commander’s grasp until he’s finally let down onto his feet. The gunslinger dusts himself off, then shakes his head with a warm laugh.

 

“One of these days, you’re gonna break your stupid neck, and then who’s gonna watch my back?”

 

“Well,” Jesse starts out with a casual shrug. “One ‘a those days’ll have to wait ‘till you’re not around.”

 

And that’s how it was, right? He would never leave Gabriel’s side if he could help it, and Gabriel would always be around. So why fear the impossible?

 

_ Such was the way a naïve mind saw the world.  _

 

* * *

 

 

He only caught small bursts of sound in his comm, a warning that he couldn’t quite peace together until the threat stared directly at him. He only had a moment to bring an arm up to cover himself from the explosion as best as he could.

 

And then he was falling.

 

Your life flashes before your eyes before you die, so why was he so focused on that single moment, on being held in Gabriel’s arms? Behind closed eyes, he saw years long gone, a man he’d lost and had mourned for far too long. He supposed it was ‘One ‘a those days’. Jesse was alone, and the freefall would finally come to an end. Over his comm, he could hear Angela yelling his name. Shame-- he should have told her that morning how much he appreciated her. After Overwatch had originally fallen apart, they had one another to rely on, and it would have been a shame if she never knew how grateful he had been for her. She must have been on the other side of town, trying to track down anyone that was close enough to Jesse to catch him.

 

Little too late for that. There was only ever one person who--

 

He never hit the ground. Instead, he was cushioned in the arms of another, and for once he’s afraid to open his eyes. Still, he does, and he’s met with pools of black, an emotionless mask staring down at him. It’s a timeless moment, his thoughts still catching up with him after the fall. His lips part.

 

“You’re a dumbass.”

 

Before he has a chance to ask any questions, he’s dropped to the floor. He hardly feels it, and he quickly moves to stand. “Wait--” He sees the way The Reaper begins to wisp away, and it almost feels like he’s being watched. He should have raised Peacekeeper. Maybe tried to catch his arm. All he can do though is watch, and listen closely to the low rumble left in The Reaper’s wake before he disappears completely.

 

“One of these days, you’re gonna break your stupid neck, and I  _ won’t _ be there to catch you.”

 

Distantly, he hears someone running towards him, feels a hand on his shoulder. Angela’s saying something to him, but he’s still staring at where The Reaper had been, heart racing and questions upon questions forming in his mind.

 

“-- Wish I coulda been there t’catch you.”


End file.
